All Nighter
by urharmony
Summary: RE-DONE! SEMMA. Highschool Junior, Emma and her friends Manny & Jane, are up for a girls night of truth & dare with seniors Paige & Hazel. The Dares? 1) Steal a thong from a store 2) Get a BLUE bracelet from a guy at the Ravine 3) Steal a cops hat . .and 4) (made especially for Emma) steal Sean Camerons boxers. Good luck girls! This'll be a hell of a night! Janny too.
1. Schools Out!

**Okay just so you're not confused. This story is not based on Degrassi, I just borrowed the characters from it to make my own story. So people like Emma and Craig will be related and Ellie and Manny will be friends…stuff like that, but they'll still have their same personality. People won't know another unless I make it that way. Anyways, I hope you like it, reviews please I love them!**

You know how it is going into senior year, how nervous you get, your FINAL year to make yourself something in highschool, to look back and say 'I did that.'

Well this was the last day of school of junior year for Emma Nelson, and after this summer, she'd be a senior too. What type of girl was Emma? If you asked her... invisible. Her friend's weren't the popular girls.. but they were one in a million. She had Manny, who had long dark hair and the cutest smile with dimples and drove some boys in their grade mad. Then there was Jane, punk rocker, ass kicking Jane.

Emma yawned and leaned on her elbow on top of her desk, waiting for class to be over. The teacher was even going on about HOMEWORK. It was the last day before school!

Darcy rose her hand "Um , today's the last day of school" she reminded him bluntly.

Everyone clapped and she nodded. Jane passed Emma an annoyed look from her left and Emma shook her head smiling a little. Jane HATED Darcy. Darcy use to be one of them too.. til she went off and was apart of the 'clique' with the popular senior girls, Paige and Hazel.

"Fine." huffed the teacher, "Wreck your summer, lose all the education you learned over the year, party like I know most of you will-" as the teacher banted, Emma giggled softly at Manny's bored yawn and rolled her eyes too her, sharing a smile.

The bell FINALLY rang and everyone ran out.

"Oh my god, I thought I was going to die!" laughs Manny, leading them out the door.

"So, for celebration…girls night?" Jane asked them

"We can go to my house" Emma insists

"Oh ya!" Manny cheers jumping up and down twice, "I'll bring my nail polish set over"

Jane nods as they went to Emma's locker until Emma was distracted

"Uh oh" laughs Manny

"Here she goes again" Jane said while she shakes her head smirking.

Sean Cameron. Emma got lost looking at him.


	2. Dream Guy

Sean Cameron walked down the halls, and Emma stopped in her tracks before even GETTING to her locker.

"She's got that lovey dovey look in her eye." taunted Jane, walking around Emma and whispered it in her ear as Manny laughed.

Emma blinked and looked away, "doesn't matter" grumbles Emma "He doesn't even see me" she huffs and goes to her lock door.

Sean was a senior already, and this was his last year. She'd laid eyes on him her sophomore year, which would of been his junior. She WOULD of noticed him Freshman year but I guess he skipped a lot and Emma's first year was alllll about the math clubs (Don't make fun)

"That's not true" Manny says "your gorgeous"

Emma laughed shaking her head as she opened her locker. Not goregous enough, Sean had even dated top Cheerleader senior Paige Michealchuck and even HE broke her heart and left her feeling rejected. He'd never notice a girl like that if he didnt want perfect Paige.

"So? I'm in grade 11" Emma huffs "Sean's graduating and he's off to college next year.. bye bye Dream guy."

Jane gave Manny a sour look, it was sorta true, and Manny frowned deeply.

"Fine then, but tonight, we'll have **so** much fun…" drifts Manny

"He looks like bad news anyways" Jane says with a shrug, eyeing Sean at his locker, "The muscles, the…biceps…blue eyes-" wow, Jane kinda agreed with Emma.. he was a dream boat.

"Jane!" Manny turns glaring "You're not helping"

"She's right though…bad boys are cute" Jane had to admit, liking the same type, or punks (like herself) "Look at them"

They all turn back to Sean's locker, seeing his guy friends crowded around and slapping hands, going over game night tonight.

"Forget it" Emma grumbles and they go to move again

"Ladies!" yells Danny Van Zant, running through the busy hall and over to them with Derek and J.T Yorke. Such goof balls!

"Uh oh" fears Manny with a laugh shared with Emma who closed her locker.

Jane snapped at them when they went in her way, "Watch it, morons!"

"don't be hatin" pouted J.t, wearing a big bling necklace. Danny, whose hair was usually short, had grown it into an afro, wearing a big baggy army shirt. Danny wore his blue jays hat side ways..

"What are you guys now?" snickered Manny, crossing her arms and yanked playfully on J.T's necklace, "Thugs?"

"Women be hatin." Derek said to J.t, shaking his head. That's whack!

"I got this, dawg" J.T smiled with Danny and Derek to turn back to Manny, "what you _chick-i-dies _doin tonight?"

"Girls night at Emma's." Jane said boredly, wanting to leave. God they could be SO embarressing.

Manny and Emma gasped in sharply and snapped at the same time, "JANE!" You never told the goof balls where you were hanging out on weekends!

"Is someone having a partaaaaa" sang J.T, as Danny and Derek shared an excited look and Emma groaned, not wanting them to crash her house.

"Hey, where you goin?" Danny shouted towards the girls as they followed another out of school.

"Goodbye school, helloooo summer!" giggled Manny.


	3. What's Your Name?

"Hey man" Jay nudges Sean who turns from talking to Lucas as Jay nodded towards the exit.

Just in time, Sean saw the blonde girl he'd been eyeing a lot this year just about to leave, and she giggled so adorably with her friends. He smirked, letting her laugh soften him up.

Jay snickered, watching his friend stare after this girl, like he usually did when she walked by, "Man, it's been a year and you still haven't found out her name?"

Sean shrugs "I've been busy"

"You mean you've been scared" taunts Lucas from the other side of him and chuckles at Sean's glare but he coughed lightly.. it was sorta true. She was like his dream girl, she looked perfect, and though he wasn't going to put her up on a pedestal, he didn't want to ruin that.. what if she turned out to be every other kind of blonde bimbo like Paige Michealchuck? No.. he wanted this girl to stay his dream girl.. she seemed different.. he was just too afraid to figure her out.

"I can't help it man, I least I dug enough to know she's a junior..." drifts Sean and raised an eyebrow at them, "and I don't necessarily have the best reputation with the junior girls

"Because of screwing them all?" Jay asked bluntly and Sean rolled his eyes, yeah.. guess that'd be it.

I don't know.. he didn't want this girl to be dissapointed or disgusted in him. He'd been doing a lot of growing up this year, no more skipping, partying.. He had no idea if she was new this year..or he was really that dumb and too stupid to of noticed a beautiful girl like that the other years.

"Exactly." Sean replied and snickered, "Have you seen her when she walks into the school every morning?"

Jay rolled his eyes to Lucas,"Everyone loves her and greets her, we know" jokes Jay, Sean says it all the time but he then shakes his head "No, I haven't seen her in the mornings, I'm busy with a life and I doubt you want me trying to snatch your dream girl" he smirked.

Sean smirked back, rolling his eyes, "As if you could, ass." he then scratched the back of his neck, admitting out loud, "She has the most beautiful laugh"

Lucas shut his eyes tight, trying to refrain from laughing so hard but Jay laughs "Cameron, you're fading out on me" he taunts

"I wouldn't be talking" Sean smirks back "Your in love with the one and only Ashley Kerwin."

"Not in love just never gotten yet" jokes Jay "I want to fuck all the rest of the senior girls before I leave for college and she's my last prize."

"Romantic." Lucas breaths, clutching his chest like it really was and the two laughed.

Sean shook his head smiling a bit sadly, these guys wouldn't understand he guessed, "I'm out"

"You coming to the dance tonight?" Jay asks

"Did you just ask me that?" Sean gave a weird look "Cause I'm going to the rave, but not the dance"

"I bet the blonde will be there…" drifts Jay. Jay actually didn't know, but he knew Kerwin was going and he wanted to REALLY finish this list up.

Sean stopped though, that was true.. and shit, today was the last day of his highschool years! What if he never saw her again!?

"We can spike the punch." insisted Jay and Lucas shrugged and nodded like it was an appetizing offer.

Sean nods and smiles, "I'm down." with that, he left, and went walking over to his motorcycle in the parking lot.


	4. Got It Bad

Emma was laughing at one of Manny's playful jokes as a pink punch buggy car came up by the side walk.

"Move Along" taunts Jane, waving her hand dully at the girls she hated oh so much at school.

Paige rolls eyes and turns to Hazel while driving, "Girls, take a look at what 'cool' doesn't look like" she giggled. Darcy was in the back sweet and chewed her lip, looking at her old friends but spat out a fake laugh, following in Paige and Hazel.

Hazel tilted her head to Emma, "I heard you we're having a party tonight."

Emma blinked and looked around and as Paige rolled her eyes, I guess they really WERE talking to her, "Uh, just a small thing." she answered.

"You should of invited us" Paige said, annoyed.

Jane gave them a look "Why?" she bitters to be elbowed hard by Manny with a shut up look

"Did you want to come?" Manny spoke for Emma who gave her a confused look.

Why did she want Paige to come to the sleepover so bad?

"I guess" Paige said as if not caring.

"See you at 6 then?" Emma asks and waits for their answer

"Make it 9, see yeah losers" Paige blew them a kiss and roared her engine hard to speed down the street.

Emma turns to Manny as they began walking again, "Why did you want them to come so bad?" Emma gave a look "We hate them!"

"We're s_eniors _next year remember?" Manny asks "With one snap of Paige's fingers, we could be eating at THEIR lunch table next year."

Jane snickered, "No way! She'll probably give it to Darcy."

"You don't get it" Manny said "It's either this or having lunch at some loser table who eats only skittles and out of brown paper bags"

"Ew" Emma comments.

Jane thinks and then frowns "Fine then…but this is just for one night"

"It will be over as soon as you know it." Manny says, at least she thought it would have been.

Sean's motorcycle passed and Emma felt her heart skip, watching it speed RIGHT by them, he did everyday and she couldn't stop but always lok.

Sean turned his head a bit watching her and back to the road to turn his bike onto another street.

Manny and Jane laughed, "You got it bad girl." they turned on her driveway and went into her house


	5. Girls Night

Emma wore her famous white tank top and jeans with rips in the knees as she sat on her bedrooms balcony with Jane and Manny.

"I want the pink!" yells Manny, putting her hand out to Jane who gladly gave her the pink nail polish from the table beside her. The sun was still shining and they hung out in the sun.

"I'm not stopping you…" mutters Jane getting the black nail polish.

The two girls start painting their toes

"Emma! Come downstairs for a moment!" calls her parents

"Be right back" Emma confirms putting on the radio for them and skips down the stairs "Yeah mom?"

Snake and Spike stood in the kitchen and her mom was cutting up carrots for Snakes dinner "I'm going to be going out tonight, I won't be back until maybe 4 in the morning.."

"Hense the part of you are making Dad's dinner now" Emma said with a giggle, glancing at her Step Dad, Snake.

"Hey" he points "I'm a busy man tonight, I don't have time to cook…I'm watching over you and the girls as I have to fix the sink" he pointed at the kitchen sink.

"What's wrong with the sink?" Emma gave a look.

"Just what I said" mumbles Spike grabbing her purse "You know him, always trying to make something better" she teased and kissed Snake's cheek goodbye before Emma's.

"See you later honey" calls Snake.

Spike shut the door after her and Emma smiled, running upstairs.

Music banged and Emma dove on the bed next to the girls as they were back inside, and they all giggled to Emma's sudden hyperness.

"Moms gone for the night, brothers M.i.a and Snake is up to one of his projects again." Emma told them.

Jane smiled, knowing what that meant! They were basically ALONE! Free to do whatever they wanted! Manny squealed happily

"Smile!" Manny laughs, bringing her cellphone out with the camera to it and aimed it at them as they put arms over another and smiled to the camera. Emma laughed during it, and Manny made a duck face while Jane a crazy one with crossed eyes. They laughed harder.

The door suddenly bursted open

"Spinner!" Yells Emma. Great! SCRATCH THAT ! The older brother was home.

He gave a guilty sheepish smile.


	6. Girls just want to have fun

"Someone stole my bike" Spinner told them the news, entering Emma's room uninvited.

"My brother is a retard" Emma says, putting her face into her hands and he nods proudly then thinks hard

"Wait, wait…Jay has it" he remembers and snaps his fingers. Spinner was a senior last year, and graduated.. guess college was too hard for him for and he ended up living at home again..no job either. Kind of a moron..

The girls had no clue who that was and Emma just tried getting him out of her room and shoved him out when she got out.

"I need a lock!" She yells loud enough for Snake to hear from downstairs, and Spinner easily ran around her and jumped on her bed between Manny and Darcy who yelped and sheilded themselves before he fell on them.

He laughed and bounced up and down on her bed. Such girly girls!

"Spinner!" Emma yells.

"Do you have $5?" he asks getting down and to it, "Well actually I need $20…do you have $50 I can borrow?" he finished.

"OUT!" Emma yells even madder and he shut his mouth and ran out the door with a big of stomp.

"You all hate me!" he yelled over his shoulder for Emma to slam the door shut.

The girls giggled at Emma.

"Okay, now before Paige comes" Jane taunts "Lets have the fun before she does."

They nod and laugh blasting the music even louder. They ran to her closet and started putting on dresses and makeup on, they played with anothers hair and Jane even decided to dye a chunk in her black hair, blue. They even called J.T and the guys to make fun of them and do prank calls. They ordered pizza, and ate it quick and by then, it was already 9pm

The 3 girls landed exhausted on Emma's floor, head by head and Emma sighed.

"Lets sleep now" yawns Manny

Jane and Emma laughed, nodding and slowly closed their eyes.. for the door to smack right open and they gasped, sitting up.

"Alright juniors." Paige said, Hazel and Darcy standing behind her, all of them dressed in pink.

Darcy and Hazel laugh as their hands were on hips "Ready for fun?" Hazel asked.

They gave each other looks and Emma gets up "What kind of fun?" she had to curiously asked.

Darcy smirked beside Paige, whispering quite loudly, "Emma's the good girl type, not really up to anything dangerous or TOO fun."

Emma glared, she hated how highschool changed Darcy.

"Truth and dare" shrugs Paige, looking at them as if they were the dumb ones, "Ever heard of it?"

"But of course" Manny rolls her eyes

"Oh but is SENIORS truth or dare," Paige said, smirking, "If you girls want to be socially accepted next year, which.." she eyed Emma and Manny up and down, "I guess you could pass for the looks if you did a small make over." she gazed at Jane, wrinkling her nose a bit as if to say she was ugly

Both Manny and Emma held Jane back from going to hit Paige as the blonde turned and grabbed a piece of paper from Emma's desk, and Hazel passed her a pen from her purse.

"Let's make the dare list, shall we?"

Emma gave a look, they were really going to play truth or dare to gain 'power' for senior year?

They read over the list.


	7. The Dare List

"#1, Go to the mall and steal your favorite pair of thong" reads Jane, and snickers "Yeah right like I want a record on shoplifting underwear.."

Paige crossed her arms, "big bad Jane afwaid?" she pouted and the girl glared.

"#2, Crash the ravine party and get a blue bracelet" reads Manny "Ew, I'm not sleeping with any guy at the dis-"

"Take a chill pill honey" Paige cuts her off "Blue means dancing with a guy.."

"I don't know why you seem so shocked though, we all know your reputation." taunted Hazel.

Manny looked away, crossing her arms uncomfortably. She'd been trying to loose that reputation for a while since Craig MAnnings made a fool of her and her heart. Maybe that's why this senior year and gaining power was so important to her.. no one would gossip about her anymore.

They read on..

"#3…" read Jane, "Steal the neighborhood securities hat" she thinks and laughs

Manny shrugs "That'd be fun" she simply says. Their neighborhood cop was a big joke to the kids that lived in it, his name was Tracker, and he lived with his mother still and took his job to seriously..Emma swore soon enough Spinner would take his place.

"So far it's easy" Emma admits

"Keep reading" Paige insists and Emma leans over to read the last one.

"#4, go to Sean Cameron's house and steal….wait, no…this is too, too…" what was a good word that Emma could use? DREADFUL?! EMBARRASSING?!

"Unfair" Manny says "You guys didn't have to do this" she eyed Darcy.. she TOLD Paige Emma had a crush on Sean Cameron, didn't she? She shook her head, disappointed in Darcy. They use to be SUCH good friends.

The door swung open and Spinner wobbles in holding up a can of cheese "I drank down 2 Litres of this" he announced.

"Spinner" Emma shivers "That's gross!"

He simply shrugs and turns to Paige and the girls "Why are you guys here?" he remembered them, and smirked at Paige, remembering when he was King Senior and she wanted him before.

She ugh'd now though, seeing he'd gone nowhere.

"We're girls" Darcy reminded him, rolling her eyes, "NOT guys."

Spinner looks over Emma's shoulder to the list and laughs pointing "Oh my god, are you doing this?!"

"Spin, shut up" Manny puts her hand over his mouth and shakes her head to the senior girls, "This list isn't fair."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I did have to do this too to gain my spot of where I am now." Paige says

"What was so dreadful for you?" Challenged Jane, "Did you have to go break into someone's house?"

"Yeah" she shot back "Raditchs"

They shut up and didn't question it when Spinner nodded, he was there.

Hazel nods "I had to break into Jimmy's" she confirms, that was her boyfriends, but then he was some jock who had no idea who she was til she gained the 'senior power'.

"But theres a twist" Spinner points out "This is new, it started last year"

"How would you know about the new rules?" Paige taunted him but decided to forget it and nodded to the girls, "Rule is we have to do it with you, so if you loose..you have to give us something. "

They raise eyebrows

"Well not with you…" Paige smirks "Against you"

Jane, Manny and Emma all frown, "What'd we have to give you?"

"We decide that in the end.." shrugged Paige.


	8. Let The Game Begin

Paige was drilling holes into Emma and Emma could feel it, and she wanted to back out.. knowing Paige and her jealousy, she'd probably make Emma go say or do something embarressing around Sean.

"I'm out." Emma confirmed.

Manny glared and shook her head at her, "We're in" she said

"No we're not" Jane snaps back

"Oh god…" breaths Emma

"So are you in, or are you _out_?" Paige crossed arms with the other two girls.

Emma bit her lip…She couldn't steal anything, not from Sean…especially nothing of Sean's!

"I blame you" she barked at Manny

"Come on Em, please" she asks "For me? I am TIRED of the names people have called me since Craig.."

Jane thinks about it "She has a point, and I want to beat these bitches down" she admits, glaring at the pink divas who actually shifted a bit uncomfortably cause Jane could probably do it.

"What about my mom and dad?" Emma asks "They said no going out"

"We can get Spinner to help" Manny offers, "And we're 16!"

Suddenly Emma's german shepard came in, and lept up on Paige who squeeled in disgust and Hazel tried tugging it away from jumping up on her.

The other girls took this chance to turn around, and Emma grabbed Spinner into their circle.

"That cheese spray really knows how to get in your head" he informed them and wondered why they were huddled.

"I need your help if I do this." Emma confirmed.

"My help?" Spinner couldn't believe it "Hey Max!" he calls to the dog who jumped off of Paige and went over to him, "_Emma _needs **my help**."

"Shut up" barks Emma and the dog barked back at her and she huffs "Fine, I do, I need it bad" she begged Spinner.

"You want me to cover for you" said Spinner, eyeing them all, The 3 nod and he breaths "It'll cost you"

"My allowance for 2 weeks" Emma confirms

"Nu uh, a month" Spinner smirks and her mouths drop with no words.

Her friends nods and she huffs loudly "Fine" she bit her tongue

He nods smiling "Okay, I'll cover you…be as quick as you can though"

She nods and they turn to Paige "We're in" she glanced to Manny and Jane, blaming them for this. Why'd she have to be such a good caring friend!?

"Race on" Paige swayed her hips walking out the door and smirks "too bad I have a car.."

The girls eyed widened, forgetting that part. OHGOD, already they were winning! They turned to Spinner who groaned "No no no!"

Jane got his keys from him and smirks "Good thing mom taught me how to drive sober"

"I don't know about this." feared Emma until grabbed by Manny and they ran to Spinner's black car as fast as they could.

Spinner sat on Emma's bed and looked to his dog Max "They took…my car" he states.

The dog growls and Spinner nodded, yup.. agreed.


	9. Miss Giggles

Jane drove the car out of the driveway, then neighborhood and the radio started blasting.

All girls put hands on ears and Emma put the music down, "God Spinner." she said, snickering at her brothers Rock and Roll need.

"Ow!" Manny says "Does Spinner not know how to turn down the volume?"

"Probably doesn't even notice" Jane jokes

Emma laughs "It's why he talks so loud, already burst an ear drum"

They laugh and drive again until huge whistles were heard and they all groan, pulling over and rolled their eyes. The neighborhood cop, Tracker.

He honestly thought that whistle in his mouth was like his cop siren to pull people over.

"He doesn't even know he's on our list" Manny stuck the paper in her pants, and whispered.

Tracker signaled the girls out when he got to their window, "Okay, come out with your hands up"

"Pretty sure we're still on our property" Jane snaps back and he blows his whistle again, bending down more to the window to glare at them and they cringed or covered their ears.

"Roll it down Miss" he told Jane as she did and she gave a 'It's already down!' look

Manny and Emma shared a look and silent laugh

"What's so funny?" Tracker shined his flash light in their faces.

Emma tried hard to stop laughing.

"Shush Miss Giggle" Tracker says and straightened up when she couldn't keep a straight face on, he checked the car out and said, "Okay, you're free to drive"

"Giggle?" Emma repeats to Manny.

"Yes Giggle, I'll be watching you Giggle" Tracker points, bending back down to point at Emma warningly and she jumped and gave him a wierd look.

"Not even 10 minutes and this is interesting" Jane jokes and drove out again.

They laughed and headed onto the highway, and Emma's phone rang. Spinner.

Meanwhile with Spinner he was sliding along the wall around the corner from the kitchen, where Snake was

"Papa bear is under the sink, I repeat Papa bear is STILL under the sink" he confirms

Emma rolls eyes from in the car, "Can you call me when it's a emergency? Oh and when I haven't JUST left?" she hangs up.

Spinner giggles hanging up and lies down to roll to the stairs and climb it carefully like he was soldier. This was fun.


	10. Wheres the babes!

Rolling was heard and three skateboarders, skated down Emma's fimiliar street. The sun had gone done and they were ready to 'partaaa'

J.T

Danny.

…and Derek.

"Destination complete" J.T calls to them "Here is the Nelson house- Wow!" He falls down hard with his board flying onto Emma's front yard.

Derek and Danny stop to share a look and watch J.T quickly get up, brushing himself off.

"I'm okay" he confirms.

The boys nod and then chase each other to the house and jump up on Emma's balcony that was easily to get too because of the rose vine you just climbed.

Spinner sat in his room with Max, rolling a joint and heard noises.

J.T, Derek and Danny stumbled into his room mistakently, "ow" some cried and some giggled, getting up to look around. Hmm. Seemed kinda like boys room than a girls..

Spinner breaths shaking his head "Wrong room" he said from his bed and they jumped, turning around to him.

Spinner rolled his eyes when Danny, Derek and J.T pouted and cursed at another. They bursted into Emma's room with Spinner guidance, and they cheered another, going around and highfiving.

Spinner leaned on the doorframe and oddly watched them search the girls room like they've never been in one. Could be true...

"Scrunchies" Derek held the hair ties in his hand from Emma's make up mirror.

"Socks" Says Danny, in her drawer

J.T claps and digs into a hamper "Cha Ching" he grabs something "BRA!"

The guys clapped their hands like it was the best job J.T has done, and run over patting J.T on the back in some 'you're the best' way.

"Dude" Spinner cuts their moments off "Don't you think something's missing?" he asks

They think hard.

"The girls!" remembers Derek and they all nod remembering, J.T twitched a bit. RIGHT!

"Where's the_ babes_?" J.T put his arms out in a questionable way and Danny backed into a lamp that crashed and Spinners eyes widen

"Emma!?" Snake yelled, and began walking up the stairs. Spinner's panicked.


	11. Boys Just Wanna Have Fun

Snake opened the door to music of Spice Girls playing and the girls dancing around with their backs to him.

He smiled shaking his head. See? Some would say like Miley Cyrus would corrupt their daughters minds and make them think about BOYS and SEX, yet here were his daughters friends and her, acting like they were 13 again, wearing wigs and flashy coats, dancing to Good ol Spice girls.

..Snake did not know it was really the guys with just wigs on, shaking their butts back and forth.

With high heels and dresses.

Snake nods and closes the door for Spinner to appear behind it and laughs clapping.

"Good job boys" he jokes "Shakes that lafy taffy" he sang and laughs at them

J.T threw his wig down on Max's head and Derek glared, the dog growled and whined, shaking it off.

"If you tell anyone we did that…" Danny shuts up when Spinner crosses his arms and goes nose to nose. He'd what?

"Hey, what's this?" J.T asked, going to a piece of paper.

Another copy of the Dare List

"It's what the girls are doing, the seniors dare list" Spinner explained

"Road trip!" yells Danny and the guys climb out the window again with their boards.

Spinner gave the dog a look and shook his head. He shrugged, and fell onto Emma's bed, turning up Spice Girls again and mouthed to the lyrics.

"Spice up your life!" He sings.

J.T, Danny and Derek rolled over to where the girls were. Things were about to get very interesting…

…and fun!

Meanwhile with Sean.

"Hey man" Jay comes in "You still up for that dance?" he asked. Sean's house was biggish, and he had his own pool table, which he and lucas were playing at.

"I guess" breaths Sean holding a year book and not paying attention to the game.

"What are you doing?" Jay looks and sees the tile of JUNIORS up at the top "God you're looking for Blondie aren't you?"

"2 more pages to go" smiled Sean until Jay closes it and throws it "hey!"

"We're getting dinner man, Mcdonalds good?" he asks grabbing his keys

Sean frowns looking at the book and back at Jay "Yeah I guess" he sadly follows.

He needed to know her name..


	12. Stealing The Thong

"hm, I like this one, my favorite color" Jane said

The girl finally made it to the mall

Emma laughs with Manny who shakes her head "Black is not a color" Manny confirms

Emma picks a thong up and raised an eyebrow to someone "So who's doing this?"

Silence.

Emma and Jane share a look…

…they slowly look to Manny.

"Ugh!" Manny groaned and rolls her eyes, grabbing them "fine!" she goes into the fitting room and the girls wait.

"Hey!" they hear the front and turn to the manager and some employees

They were trying to fight off J.T, Danny and Derek from coming inside the girls bra store

"You're kidding" Jane rolls her eyes and said as Emma had to laugh.

They smiled walking over and J.T slipped on his board. Emma leaned over "You okay J.T?" she asked.

He smiled doopily smiled at her and got up.

"We're here to help" Danny said proudly.

Derek points behind them "Here comes the enemies"

Paige, Hazel and Darcy crossed their arms as they entered the store, coming over "So we got it, you got it?" Paige asks.

Manny comes between the girls, panting a bit "I got it" she confirms

Derek drooled seeing the thongs peek out of her pants and so did Danny.

"Em, get in one-" smiled J.T until flicked in the head.

"MEet you at the next round." taunted Manny, raising an eyebrow.

Darcy, Paige and Hazel glared, "Yea." Darcy snapped, "When you LOOSE"

They just snickered, and watched them go.


	13. The Ravine

The girls went back to Spinners car and sighed, well, that was interesting, "Wait" says Jane, and turns to the guys "How are we suppose to fit?"

"We'll take Emma on my lap…" drifts J.T to be flicked in the head yet again, "Can you please stop that?!"

Manny happily smiled, sharing a look with Emma.

"We'll take front, they get back" says Manny

They nod and jump in the back for the guys to be very squished. Danny kicked the back of Jane's chair sending her forward a bit

"Uh, hello!" she yells "Got to drive here"

"Danny switch J.T, he has small legs" Emma makes fun and the girls join in the laughing for him to fake laugh

"Very funny" he rolls eyes and points forward "LETS RIDE!"

No one but him cheered and the car raced out Paige's to get to the Ravine first.

THE RAVINE:

"I thought you said we were going to McDonalds" Sean rolls eyes at Jay who exploded his beer and drank it.

"Yeah man, after I get drunk" he laughs "Can't go in a jungle gym sober can you?"

Some guys laugh and Sean shakes his head smiling.

Meanwhile with the girls and the gang..

Emma got out of the car to get immediately hit on "Ew" she comments "Go away" she shoved the car off of her who wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Your lose baby" the guy shrugs lifting bracelets

"Em" fears Manny "We need one"

The guy was about to walk away until Emma's hand caught his arm

"Wait" she protests and he turns smiling and rubs his hands

"What color my lady?" he smirks and she rolls eyes pointing to the blue, he frowns "Blue? All you want to do is dance?" he rolled his eyes.

"That's the only thing" Emma confirms walking ahead.

The guy shrugs seeming like it was a good thing anyways, she was hot "How old are you again?"

"16." she answers pulling him to the dance floor, his arms wrapping around her. Hm, a highschool girl. He was a college guy himself.. but he'd take it.

J.T shook his head watching them dance, "I'll kill him"

Manny laughs beside him to shake her head back at him "Face it J.T, Emma doesn't like you like that"

"Oh she will" J.T insists until blinked and turned to her, "Unless yu want to?"

Manny smiled, rolling her eyes


	14. Getting The Blue Braclette

Manny and Jane leaned on a bench waiting for MR disaster to give Emma a blue bracelet, but they guessed he wasn't so satisfied yet.

"I'm going to get a drink" Manny confirms turning to Jane "You want one?" she asks

"Considering we just might be stuck here for an hour, yeah sure" she joked.

Manny nods to walk away and go to the part of the Ravine with the coolers and drinks.

J.T, Danny and Derek were smiling like idiots and shaking their butts around strangers

"Shake it Derek!" Danny calls to him.

The girl was between Derek and J.T were screaming to be let go

"Hey you!" an angry boyfriend of theirs chased them.

Meanwhile with Emma she looks up to the guy who was trying so hard to press her up against him.

"Are we done yet?" she snapped, pushing against his chest.

"Not even close, baby…have fun or no blue" he shrugs "Unless you want a green"

She turned her back on him and almost shivered, the guys hands went on her hips and she danced with him again.

Sean was just 10 feet away with Jay going to the coolers as well and as Manny turned after grabbing one, she bumped into Jay and spilt all her beer down his shirt "Oh god, I am so sorry!"

He went to glare at the person to soften his look and stare, his jaw dropping a bit. Damn.. she was a fox.

Sean raised an eyebrow and smirked, seeing Jay HOGART tounge tied..over a girl. Now he can't make fun of him..

Manny smiled a bit back at Jay shyly, and went around shutting her eyes "I am such a loser" she said to herself and mentally kicked her head.

Jay blinks out of it and turns to Sean "Who was that?" he turned to look for her again in the crowd. God he was an idiot ! He couldn't say HI!?

Meanwhile..

"Emma!" Jane calls to her on the dance floor, and went over.

Emma looked extremely uncomfortable and looked to see Jane grab the blue bracelette from the guys pants.

Jane grabbed her hand tight and laughs "Run!"

"Hey!" the guy protests going after them and they run faster smiling and screaming a little, pushing through the party.


	15. Sean To The Rescue

As the guy chasing Emma and Jane pushed through people, a bunch shoved back, and another, and it started to turn into a riot!

"Em!" Jane grabbed her hand as she yelped, jumping back from someone who just bunched their own friend in the face. Note to self: NEVER come back to the ravine.

People were throwing kicks and punches as J.T crawled through the massacre, "DANNY!" he screamed high pitch like, "DEREK!" .

Over by Sean, his friends began to notice the fight breaking out, and Sean dodged a guy's random paunch and Jay laughed, sipping his beer.

What the hell was going on?!

Sean's eyes looked through the dance area, it seemed it had started there and he turned to glance back quickly, noticing his dream girl, the blonde "Jay" he calls to point at Emma who squished by a rumble with her friend.

"Well what you waiting for Romeo?" Jay taunted, smirking her way.

Back in the fight..

"Danny!" J.T breaths from the ground "Grab my arm!"

"I can't Jack, I'm too cold" Danny says back and J.T rolled his eyes, crawling up from between peoples legs.

Derek ran over to them "Way to save my ass you guys!" he yells in sarcasm.

"Come on before we die!" J.T says looking around "Where are the girls?"

"Right here" Manny ran over with Emma and Jane

"Did you get it?" Derek asks getting the list out as they nod and scratched out Blue Bracelet

"Oh no, he's coming!" Jane points to the guy, Emma turns to be grabbed roughly by the guy she was dancing with

"hey!" yells Manny

"Let her go" J.T tries to be the hero to get punched.

Sean, who was already making his way over, watched angrily and moved faster over to them just as Jane kicks the guy in between the legs.

He groaned and Emma got loose, and Manny grabbed her hand to run, they all did, and the guy went to chase for Sean's fist to hit his face. He was knocked out cold

Sean shook his fist knowing that he hit too hard but oh well, he breaths sadly seeing the girl ran off and out of sight. Dammit!

Emma ran into the car and Jane started it fast "Go, go, go" laughs Manny

"My nose is bleeding!" cried J.T as the guys huddled around him.

"What's the next stop?" Jane asks while driving.

Derek passed the list up to Manny and Emma breaths shaking her head "#3…" she drifts "steal cops hat"

They nod and drive out back to their neighbor hood.


	16. My Girl, Your Girl

Snake was working under the sink as he breaths hearing loud music and rolls back "Hey!" he shouted up to the girls, "Turn the volume down!"

He paused, and smiled when they listened, and went back to work to stop and huff, hearing stomping.

"No dancing on the floor with heels!" he calls loudly.

Spinner was upstairs dancing around with Emma's famous black high heels and smiled, lifting the dog Max's front paws to dance with him.

They tiredly landed on the bed and he looks over to Max "I don't know what girls are complaining about, these are kind of comfy" he admits.

The dog whined and Spinner just shrugs, taking the heels off.

BACK WITH SEAN:

They arrived at his house, much to Jay's dislike, but Sean had to get the year book back up and placed an ice bag on his hand.

Jay was playing pool and smiled hitting a ball into the net "She was cute wasn't she?"

"Amazing…" breaths Sean sitting and looking for the picture of the blonde.

Jay looks over and snickers "I'm talking about the other girl, the I bumped into."

"Who?" Sean looks up

"No, the one at the drink box…the long brown hair…body to die for" Jay says and then he stopped and thought, "If I think about it, she looks familiar"

"School idiot" Sean muttered

"No, **your** girl." Jau informed, trying to think, "I feel I know her from someone.."

MEANWHILE WITH EMMA.

Jane drove the car up a street and slowly stopped when she found Trackers security car.

"There he is" Manny points to Tracker "Okay, now if we can get him to leave his hat off or something…"

"How do we do that?!"

"Uhhh...oooohh." said the boys in the back seat.


	17. Stealing Sean Camerons Boxers

"Can we move the car?!" Emma asked, blushing and getting a bit warm and noticed a certain motorcycle parked in the driveway near the house they parked by.

Manny gave her a wierd look but glanced at what she did, "Wait, i-is that Sean's house?

"Well now we can both do two things at the same time" confirms Jane

Manny nods "Who does what though?" she asks, "Whose gonna take Trackers hat?" she looked at Emma, "And Sean Camerons bboxers.."

"Oh yeah…that dare" mumbles Emma "Not me" she said happily

"You have to!" Jane yelled.

"No! I just did the blue bracelet ok?!" Emma freaks out "There's no way in hell I'm going to go in Sean's house and steal his boxers, okay?!" she yells for them to blink and nod. woah, fine!

The guys looked around and smile "We can distract Tracker"

"Okay" Manny plans "I'll go get the boxers if Jane goes to get the hat" she confirms

"Deal" she nods and Emma nodded.

"Follow her" J.T points at Jane and the guys followed her.

Manny got out and slowly walked to the side of Sean Cameron's house, eyeing Sean's house and runs over climbing over the fence. This night was never going to end.

Perfect, window RIGHT there. She yelped almost falling as she climbed in, to hold on tight and stumble in "Ouch" her ass hit the floor

"Jay!" calls a voice and Manny's eyes widen running under a table hiding.

"Man, I thought you were getting ready for the dance?" Jay came into the room meeting up with Sean and huffs "You're still looking in that book"

"I found it" Sean happily smiled with his heart skipping "Emma Nelson" he smiled so hard his dimples deepened into his cheeks.

"Emma Nelson?" Manny whispers to herself and tried to peak at them.

"Congratulations" Jay confirms "Next step? Actually talking to the girl"

"Yeah well I found yours too" Sean points "Manny Santos"

Manny stared up over the table to see Jay and Sean both gawking at the school's year book. She silently cursed hiding again.

That was a bad picture of her.

The guys smirked "Maybe we'll find them at the dance" shrugs Sean, hopefully. Jay nods and they walk downstairs.

Manny then stopped smiling like an idiot. Well what?! A senior liked little old HER!? Jay Hogart at that?! Heart throb.

And Em was going to FREAK once she found out Sean's been looking for HER. Manny then remembered the plan as she hunted for Sean's room "Bingo" she says and looks around "God, can't you leave your clothes on the floor?" she asks looking around for any sign of underwear and then went through closets

"There you are" She got it and ran back to the window climbing out.


	18. Stealing Securitys Hat

"Okay" Emma said Jane, sitting at the drivers spot now and the guys hid behind a bush "I'll keep the car running"

"Got the boxers" Manny runs over and Emma silently laughs seeing Sean of course only wore black boxers but had Shrek over them.

How adorable!

"Pretty cute" admires Manny and laughs with her "Got the hat?" she turned to Jane and the boys

"No" huffs Jane, "Tracker seems to like to always wear it, even when he sleeps"

"So let us do our plan" Derek insists

"What plan?" Emma asks and the boys smile turning and explain.

BACK WITH TRACKER.

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy" sang Tracker along with the radio and turned it down for his phone ringing

"Hello?" he answers as the teens sneak up behind his car, "No mom! I'm working late…yes I know my curfew…okay, bye" he hangs up and breaths "Life is so hard..."

He heard a noise and quickly turned, shining his flashlight everywhere "Who's there?!" he gets out

Nothing but silence. He still looks though.

His radio started blasting and he jumped so high as headlights of a car was headed for him "Hey!" he puts his hand out "stop right there!"

The car kept going

"Hey!" He jumped out of the way and the moving car smashed into the side on his car

"MY BABY!" he cried from the ground.

"Man" Jay calls Sean over from inside his house and points outside "Someone just smashed the retard cops car"

"Sweet" laughs Sean and then looks at the clock "We got to go" they nodded at another and grabbed their keys to go.

Tracker from outside got up and Manny ran over "Oh my god, I am so sorry!" she exclaimed

Tracker stared, Manny had now a shirt skirt on with a green belly top, and she played with her hair with a pout

Tracker coughs "It-it's okay" he confirms and stares, she giggles then points at him

"Can I wear your hat?" she asks and he smiled dopily giving it to her, nodding. Behind him, Jane and Emma sneaked into the car

"Hey tatter tot head" J.T says coming over.

Tracker glared "Don't call me that little boy"

"Little boy?" Danny and Derek laugh "We're more manly than you are, Mamas boy"

Tracker turns to Manny trying to act tough and puts up a finger "One moment" he turns glaring and points "Don't call me tatter tots!"

"TATTOR TOTS!" the boys yelled, getting on the skateboards and rolled off

"STOP IT!" yells Tracker running into his cop car and chases them.

"Manny come on!" laughs Emma as Jane rides the car up to her, Manny laughed back in and passing the hat to Emma who laughed.

"Spins going to kill us if he finds damage on his car." Manny insisted.

"I checked, it's fine!" Jane said, and they rode off to the school to beat the other girls.


	19. Get the crown

Paige, Hazel and Darcy ran up to Emma, Manny and Jane as they got to the dance. TIE. The boys were already between them, watching who'd get there first.

"Tie!" the boys yelled.

"No way" Paige shakes her head madly as they stood in front of the school, people going in for the dance.

"Time breaker!" Darcy exclaimed.

"Lets just say we won…what do you have to lose?" Emma asks, shrugging.

"My dignity! Juniors beating me?" Paige snickers "Yeah right"

They all glare at another.

"Fine" Jane snaps "Time breaker. What's the dare?"

"You-"

"No" Manny interrupts Paige who gasps and Manny shrugs "We make the dare this time you made the rules."

They stayed quiet giving looks and Paige crossed arms "What is it?"

By the corner of her eye Manny saw Sean and Jay inside and smiled a bit watching Emma, all she needed to do was find out Sean fell for her too.

"Whoever gets the crown" she confirms, "Wins."

Hazel gasped, looking at Paige who had been voted as one of the potential prom Queens. .

"The prom crown?" Darcy stares.

Paige shrugged, "Easy."

"Crown Paige, not tierra." Manny explained, and glanced back at Jay and Sean go in. She had heard around that Sean was going to win, and he hadn't even put himself in the run up..

"STILL easy. If my ex wins, he'll give it to me." Paige insisted but saw Hazels wierd look towards her. Ok so maybe Sean dumped her pretty hard.. but what? He was going to give some random girl his crown? Over her? Queen B? AS IF.

"Talk, talk, talk but no action" Jane snaps back and the guys laughed as the girls rolled their eyes and charged into the dace.

Emma breaths looking to Manny "I can't believe you."

"All you have to do is find out what guys are potential wins, and run to them faster than Paige." Manny declared.

Jane came over holding a piece of paper, "The votes are Jimmy Brookes."

Emma groaned, Hazel would easily get that one.

"Craig Mannings."

Manny rolled her eyes.. ANY girl could get THAT one.

"Or .. Sean.." Jane drifted, glancing at Emma nervously whose heart raced.

She shook her head, "I-I give up. He's not going to give it to me and I'm not going to ask, no way!" they gave her looks, "Are you kidding?" Emma fumes

Music banged around the gym and everyone was having fun, Sean was darting his eyes around the room trying to look for Emma Nelson.. god even her name matched her perfectly.


	20. Dance, Dance

Emma took a deep breath, running a hand through her hair, meeting up with Manny as everyone was dancing around having a good time.

"We aren't going to win this." Emma said, shoulders falling.

Manny saddens and saw Paige and Hazel talking to Jimmy Brookes. Manny swore to God that no one voted except those two for Jimmy to be prom king. Everyone knew who the stud of school was, and that was Sean Cameron.

If only Emma had the courage!

"So I was wondering…" drifts Paige "Can I get the crown if you win?" she smirks a bit at him

Jimmy smiled back "Of course doll" he put a arm around her.

Paige hid her rolling of eyes and followed him to the middle floor so they can go dance as Hazels mouth fell, "Paige!" she exclaimed. Jimmy was suppose to be with her!?

Meanwhile with Sean, he stood around with his friends and Jay as Ashley Kerwin came up

"Hey guys" she smiled.

Jay looked over and Sean smirked to Jay wondering if Jay still liked her or truly wanted this Manny girl..

"Wanna dance…Sean?" Ashley asked him instead of Jay.

Jay rolled his eyes, ofcourse!

Sean looked to Jay who simply shrugs "Dance with the girl, I can't get her on my list so it's the least you could do for me" he joked.

Sean mouthed 'asshole' to him and followed Ashley to the dance floor as she clung to him and put arms around his neck.

Sean awkwardly coughs and wraps arms around her waist slowly dancing with her.

Jay watched them for a second to see someone beyod them, the girl "Emma" he said out loud and went around the dancers heading toward her.

Back with Emma across the dance floor, she saw Sean dancing with Ashley and sadly looked down. See? No Chance.. Not in hell. Guys like Sean didn't go for girls like **her**.

"Emma" a voice calls and she turns to see Jay Hogart…talking to her?

"yes?" Emma asks and gave a weird look where he chuckled

"You would not believe the stuff I have to tell you" he wanted to explain and then the principle came between

"If you're going to waste time talking, dance!" he demands pushing Emma into Jay who just shrugs, whatever! They slowly danced as Jay looked down at her "You know, he likes you…and I really like your friend Manny…where is she?" Jay asks.

Emma couldn't believe what he was saying. Who liked her? Why was he crushing Manny all of a sudden? This was the craziest nights she's ever been apart of!


	21. King of Jealousy

"I'm sorry." Emma said, while still dancing with Jay, "Do you know me?" I mean..she knew him..but did he KNOW who she was?

"Harsh" laughs Jay looking around the room.

"Not like that…what I mean is…Why are you talking to me?" she asks.

On the other side of the room where Sean danced with Ashley, he turned his head around to see Jay and his head whipped back around and was gritting his teeth the moment he saw him with Emma Nelson.

HIS dream girl.

Not JAYS…his!

Was this some sick joke?

Sean wanted Jay's hands off of her any second and would be the reason for it if it had to be.

What kind of friend was he?!

"Hold on" Sean tore himself away from Ashley and headed over there.

"Sean Cameron" Jay said to Emma "Every where you have been, we've been, he's in-"

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Raditch came on stage "Time to announce Prom King and he to announce his Prom Queen" everybody clapped and stopped, turning to him.

Darcy held Paige's hand and waited for the announcement, and cringed a little when Paige held on too tight.

"I'll explain in one minute" Jay told Emma assuring, and she nodded, waiting for the winners name to be called as her and Paige shared a look.

"SEAN CAMERON!" called Raditch and girls cheered and looked for the guy. Jimmy cursed and Paige stomped on her foot.

"WHY!" she cried.

Darcy's mouth fell, turning to her, "You said you could go get it! So go get it from him!"

Paige pushed past her, going to go find him.

Jay gave a weird look, noticing Sean coming over and said, "Man? Stage is the other way" Jay's mouth was quickly shut when Sean's fist met his face.

Emma was almost in shock as Jay crawled up from the ground and people gasped turning to watch the fight.

"What's your problem!?" yells Jay at Sean who's blood boiled, he really liked this girl.

"You! You know…people were right" Sean bitters "You're the worst friend to ever have! All you care about is partying and fucking anybody. You stabbed me in the back!" Sean yells.

Emma stood in between and Jane and Manny walked up to her "What happened?" they were all confused.

Everyone around was yelling 'fight' and Jay was already pissed off not liking the things Sean was saying, and espashally infront of Manny who he had just noticed come right up to him.


	22. My Dream Girl

"I'm a bad friend!? You're the bad friend Sean, every little god damn spot light is on you!" Jay charged at Sean and got him down pretty roughly.

The boys wrestled on the floor with punches and kicks.

Emma yelped and jumped back as Manny's mouth dropped and Jane entertainingly watched.

"I'll do something" Jane ran out and headed to the girl's bathroom, Manny gave Emma a look.

"Is going to the wash room going to stop this?" Manny yells to Emma.

Emma cringed, watching Sean's fist collide with Jay's nose, and blood form up. Why was he doing this!? He usually seemed so gentle.

In the wash room Jane stood on a toilet and lit her liter below a water hose. It finally sprayed down water and she put her hood on, running out.

Water sprayed all over the students and girls screamed grabbing their dresses and ran out with their guys chasing after.

Manny took Emma's arm who took one last look at Sean and sadly sighed, running off.

Emma followed Manny out and met up with Paige in the parking lot "Face it, your meant to be losers" Paige said.

Manny shook her head "Paige." she said, "You know, at first I thought we were doing this for us." she shook her head, snickering, it wasn't, "You are SO scared that you arent Queen B anymore.. .that's why you wanted to do with us. You're just scared. You're scared to find out you are a nobody once you get to college."

Paige's mouth fell.

Actually, Jane's did too. THat...was amazing. . and dead on!

"Besides." Manny said sure enough, "I' 110% sure Sean would of given Emma that crown."

Paige fumed, because deep down, she had seen her ex last year staring at Emma too.. and knew Manny was right; Emma looked at her like she was crazy though..what was she talking about!?

Emma looked down at the ground, and shook her head "I'm done" she announced. she didn't feel like she won ANYTHING.. and it was a crappy way to start the summer.

Jane and Manny turned to her "No Em-" Manny couldn't say anymore, Emma walked off and headed for home.

It was really over.

An hour later the parking lot was finally dying out with everyone leaving. Sean sat on the stairs playing with the tiara in his hands… thinking how great it'd look on a certain blonde.

Jay came out of the door since Raditch gave his lecture and he was free to go. He had a busted lip and saw Sean sitting on the stairs. He breaths "Well…" he spoke up and Sean looked over his shoulder at him "We really beat ourselves and each other up" he joked, but lightly...not sure if Sean was still mad at him.

Sean couldn't hide the chuckle and nods as Jay sat beside him "Sorry man…really, I didn't mean anything I said" he confirms.

Jay nods "Me either…I get why you did it though, I was dancing with your dream girl" he admits and lifts a finger "But Raditch told us to" he said.

Sean breaths "So what do I do now?"

silence, since they had no clue.

J.T was shoved by Derek and Danny toward Sean and the two guys noticed them on the stairs "What do you want?" Jay questions with a look


	23. Help From The 3 Stooges

"What?" Jay snapped at the 3, going to stand and clenched his fists.

"Jay" Sean gave him a look and looks to the 3 boys, he's seen them with Emma before, "What's up?" he eyed them.

"Tell him" Derek demanded J.T who made a hissy fit stomphis foot at least 10 times.

"But he'll take Emma from me!" he cried and that caught Sean's attention who then stood up, being very interested in what they had to say about her. J.T huffs looking down "Senior Dares" he muttered

"What?" Sean was confused.

Danny explained more, "The list of Dares that the seniors make the Juniors do if they want to take their spot as 'popular'" he air qouted the word popular.

"Emma, Jane, Manny.. they went up against Paige and her posse"

"Oh you mean that competition thing" Jay knew what they were talking about and turned so he could explain it to Sean "Paige gives one girl a list, she and her friends have to beat Paige to the finish line, like a hunt" he says.

"What was the list about?" Sean received the paper from Derek and reads it to smile a bit "That's where my boxers went…"

"Manny took them" the boys held their hands up "Not gay here…Manny's the dare devil" Danny said and Jay had to laugh at that.

"Did Emma beat them?" Sean asks and J.T shrugs

"It was a tie" J.T confirms "Winner had to get prom crown…but I think Emma gave up" his friends nod.

Sean looked to Jay then lifts the crown in his hands to then the boys gasped, clenching their hearts.

"Dear lord, he has the crown." whispered J.t, staring at it.

"One crown to rule them all" whispered Danny.

Sean chuckled... Emma had some INTERESTING friends.

"Go give it to her man" Jay smirks.

Sean taps the crown on his palm and looks at his watch "She's long gone, It's passed midnight…and parents hate me" he admits.

"Man!" shouts Jay clapping his hands together "I know who she is now!" he laughs at himself putting hands in the air "come on" he jogged to his car.

Sean went to follow until J.T blocked his way "I really, really care about Emma" J.T says to him.

Sean pierced his lips and eyes her friend "You probably do but…I fell for her since I laid eyes on her…I won't hurt her if that's what your thinking"

"Oh you won't?" J.T folds his arms "that's what every guy says…but if you hurt her…I'll hurt you" he gulps, obviously afraid of Sean already.

But Sean respected that and shrugs "Good deal I guess…you must be really good to her.." Sean smiled a bit at him then looks off "But I'll be better" he teased and jogged to Jays car smirking

J.T turns to his friends and puts hands up "Yes, you heard it…I have given up on Emma Nelson…she is now Sean's…but I do say myself if she ever, ever needs me…I'll be more than a helping-"

"shut up" Danny rolled his eyes turning and Derek nods as they walk out of the school.

"I'm hungry" Derek confirms.


	24. It's Over

Emma was in pajamas now wearing a white tank top that showed off her hips and stopped just as her belly botton, she had her hair in long big one curly pony tail and she ended it with blue checkered pants.

She sadly dragged her feet upstairs coming out of the bathroom and back into her room where the girls laid in their sleeping bags on the ground.

"Well…it was fun" admits Jane but frowns, glancing to Emma, "I'm sorry Em."

"It's okay…" drifts Emma sitting down on her sleeping bag and then snickers at herself "Who am I kidding? Sean Cameron and me? Not likely…" she stared down and shrugged, "Plus, next year? We'll be fine." snickered Emma, "We have been since forever."

Jane and Manny share a sad look but nodded at Emma.

Manny wanted to tell her about Sean but Emma just looked too sad to want to talk about Sean right now or bring him up…

Even if it meant that Manny heard him say he likes her.

But she understood…they were beat and tired.

"Popcorn anyone?" Spinner came in with the bowl and Emma shrugged the dog, Max off of her when he jumped on, "he's just trying to cuddle with you" pouts Spinner

"Not tonight" Emma sadly laid down and turned her back to everyone trying to sleep.

The girls sadly smiled to Spinner who slowly nods and shuts the door behind him.

The girls shut off the lights and went to bed…if only they could sleep.

So much was on there minds.

Spinner sat on his bed for his cell phone to ring and he looked on the caller ID to smile "Haven't talked to you for a while Hogart" he answered the phone.

Morning came to fast and the girls groan having the sun shining them in the face.

"Wake up sleepy heads" Spinner opened the room door and the girls yawn sitting up

"Break fest!" called Snake.


	25. One Hell Of A Night

Emma yawned, walking down the stairs with her friends, still in pajama's and Manny and Jane walked with her to the kitchen

"Other than a crazy night." Jane whispered to Emma, "IT was a hell of a girls night."

Emma giggled, that was true.

"mmm breakfast" Manny sat down at the kitchen table.

Jane jumped down on a chair, sniffing a bit and groans "Smells so good " she said and Snake smiled flipping pancakes.

Spike set the plates on the table and glances over at her daughter, "you okay honey?" she asks.

"Fine" mumbles Emma sitting down at her place.

"Wow!" cheered Spinner, sitting down to eat also. They had began to eat.

Everyone sat around the table and set the food to their plates digging in with hunger. Emma didn't feel like eating.

The door bell rang and Emma since having nothing to do went to stand and get it.

"No!" yells Spinner getting up "It's for me! It's my friends" he confirms and goes over.

"I thought his only friend was the dog" jokes Emma and her friends giggle, even Snake had a little laugh.

Spike rolls eyes and shook her head smiling "you guys are bad" she said.

"Let's go swimming today" confirms Manny looking in the back yard to the pool.

Jane and Emma nod agreeing "It'll be fun" Jane said.

"I can set the temperature in the water to hot tub if you want" insists Snake.

"No" they all say at once and laugh. They didn't need Snake working on this project like crazy.

They continued eating until Spinner came back, followed by two friends.

Snake got up to get extra plates and more food to bring to the table so they could join.

"Honey you should of said you were having guests" Spike says.

"Sorry" Spinner walked back to the table "it was confirmed last minute"

Manny literally dropped her food and fork back on her plate and snaps her eyes to Jane, Emma looks up with her and her heart stopped.

_Oh My GOD!_

She was really frozen to her seat, couldn't even move.

Sean and Jay.

Sean smirked a bit, scratching the back of his neck and sit down. Jay smirked sitting right next to Manny, stealing a nibble to eat and she rolled her eyes smiling.

Emma caught Sean's eyes and they stayed like that for a moment.

"You guys hungry?" Spike asked them


	26. Don't Wanna Miss This Kiss

"So how do you guys all know each other?" asks Snake to the boys.

"Well…" drifts Spinner "Jay… well…how do we know each other?" he couldn't even remember.

Jay tried hard not to laugh "parties…friends, we all thought I'd drop out before you" he confirms.

"Ah!" Spinner points at him then nods "True."

Between all the fighting Sean caught Emma's attention and nodded over her shoulder, she turns to her back yard and Sean gets up from his seat.

Was he really asking her to go with him?

Emma stood up and he opened the door for her to go out and tried not to smile as she eyed him closely but went, and he closed it behind them and followed her.

"What?" Snake was confused "If that guy thinks he's touching my daughter, if he thinks-"

"Honey" Spike says "shush" she laughs at him and the rest of them smirked.

"How'd you know she was my sister?" Spinner asked Jay "you called pretty late too"

"Saw her in the year book…last name rang the bell" Jay confirms, "Knew she seemed familiar."

BACK OUTSIDE:

"So…I've got to admit" Sean stood in front of Emma "Last night was one of the craziest nights I've ever experienced"

"What do you mean?" Emma asks not being able to hide her smile and he smiled back.

He slowly pulled out a paper out of his pocket and passed it to her…Emma didn't even have to open it.

"The list" she states "How'd you find it?" she eyed him closely..and WHY was he at her house?

Was she dreaming..?

"Your friend JT gave me it…he's a nice guy…" Sean stared into her beautiful brown eyes "You guy's a thing?" he asked slowly, pushing his hands into his pockets and swallowed the nerves down his throat.

"No" she shook her head staring back into his blue soft eyes and laughing just a tiny bit..but that'd be a site.

He smirked, nodding, understanding the humor of it and then he stepped a bit closer, "So you have no boy friend? No crazy guy that will chase me down?" he jokes around.

Emma smiled but gave him an odd look "Why would someone chase you down?" she questions..and who COULD?! Have you seen the muscles on this guy..

"Come with me." he nodded to her gate and went to walk but rolled his eyes, smiling.

She hadn't moved, and crossed her arms eyeing him down.

"I'm not going to bite." he teased and pierced his lips together tightly as he got the courage to take her hand, and looked in her eyes to see if that was alright,and then.. he brought her to the gate and out front.

His motorcycle was parked in their driveway and on it, on the seat... was the Prom King Crown.

Emma's heart skipped and she looked at him insanely "This is…for you" he said slowly, eyeing her to see if she still wanted it and if he did good..

"No Sean…the list is over, it's done" Emma assured "You can keep it. Give it to some other girl" she says with a small smile.

She was just some stupid Junior..it wasn't a big deal.

"I want _you_ to have it" Sean said, taking it and even putting it on her and then softly caressed her hair "Looks better on you" he admits in almost a whisper and smirked.

Her knees went weak, and Emma melted to his touch and sparks were flying as tingles shot through them, he smiled leaning in and they shut their eyes as his lips touched hers and softly kissed her. She kissed back and it went deeper and he wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist as they kissed until they were breathless

The friends inside were watching from the window and cheered so loud the couple could hear and smiled against anothers lips and turned, looking at them

Sean slipped her hand inside his and guided her toward the doors "I chased you ALL night you know? I think you owe me something" he teased her.

Emma's laugh sung in his ears and she nods "Alright…anything you want"

He answers with another kiss then pulls away to laugh a bit "Can I get my boxers back?" he asks and Emma laughed, blushing madly

Sean, Emma and their friends couldn't be happier as ever. They spent all summer together and Spinner even applied back to college where Sean and Emma were the new hottest couple once she graduated senior year and joined him for college, even Jay and Manny started dating. Above all? Jane even started dating spin...oh and JTfound a girlfriend too..thank god

Emma leaned against a tree on school campus, smiling as Sean came to her, grinning and they shared a kiss walking out of school as everyone waved goodbye to them.


	27. Author note

Lots of reviews please and thankyou! I hope you liked it. I want to do a sequel badly just don't know what to do it on. Help? Please lol. Give me ideas and I'll give credit. Thankyou!

hope you enjoyed the updated version


End file.
